originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kristen Archer
Kristen "Veil" Archer is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. She is an N7 Shadow and Lorelei's older sister. As a non-biotic she is heavily weapon based and, unlike her sister, Veil is much more serious and strict in personality. Despite her rough and cold personality, she is a rather decent person otherwise which shows when she's off-duty. History Kristen keeps her pre-service history hidden for the most part but she has revealed more than Lorelei. Like Lorelei she was a colony child. Their father was in the Alliance and had met their mother while on shore leave which later led to their relationship. Due to not having a son, Kristen's father took to treating her like the son he never had, teaching her to use sniper rifles. She grew up normally with the exception of weapons training, but there came a point where her sister was taken out of her life due to her manifesting biotics. Kristen and Lorelei didn't meet again until a few years after Kristen enlisted in the Alliance. Without Lorelei in the household things quickly fell apart. Their parents were always so much more concerned about Lorelei and Kristen felt more than neglected because of it. She had to go out of her way a lot just to get simple attention from them. Lorelei's departure from the family only made things harder because she'd been Kristen's only real friend prior. As time passed, Kristen had to deal with a broken family. Her father went back to the Alliance and kept busy to the point he barely contacted the family anymore. Kristen was left alone with her mother and served as the sole support for her. Things degraded quite a bit which led Kristen to joining the Alliance when she was old enough. Due to learning from a young age, Kristen was a skilled marksman with sniper rifles and her skill was noticed. She refused promotions in rank and special assignments unless her sister was able to follow. Kristen worked exceptionally hard to earn her place among the N7s, but she refused to accept this achievement unless her sister was considered. The two were accepted and began training as N7s. Their training and service was nothing out of the ordinary and once stable enough to be deployed, the sisters began their duties as N7 soldiers. Lorelei and Kristen were often deployed together due to their ability to work well together and get good results. In 2185 Lorelei was deployed to Horizon and Kristen followed. Kristen was to help with technical issues and planted as a covert operative much like Lorelei to avoid suspicion. She was with her sister when the Collectors had attacked. Lorelei's biotics saved some of the colonists which Kristen secured in a safe building. When Lorelei made an offensive, Kristen was able to disarm a collector and use its rifle against it and the others. Her attacks were successful and she held the position until the Collectors managed to force the two apart. Kristen ended up trying to flank the Collectors, leaving her sister's barrier to do so. While initially avoiding the seeker swarms thanks to her tactical cloak, Kristen was paralyzed when it failed. Thanks to Shepard's interferance the Collectors didn't get Kristen or her sister and the two were freed. Kristen and Lorelei both had no impact on anything even if their reports backed up Kaidan Alenko's. Kristen and Lorelei resumed normal service until 2186 when the Reaper Invasion began. Kristen was deployed several times to the battlefield to combat the Reapers and Cerberus. She fought many battles alongside others of various origins. When the war was ended Kristen took a personal leave to return to her home colony. Her father was KIA in Earth's orbit against the Reapers, but she held hope her mother was still alive. Upon returning home she found it hard to see the colony in such a bad state. Lorelei was impacted too which forced Kristen to try and keep her sister's spirits up. When the two located their home they found evidence that heavily insinuated their mother's death. Unlike Lorelei, Kristen couldn't handle this news. All of the negative emotions she'd been bottling up finally reached a boiling point and she had an outburst of frustration. This strained her relationship a bit with her sister, but both reached an understanding enough to get past it. Kristen returned to active duty after helping around where she could in rebuilding. She was used for defensive purposes and guard duties until the galaxy was stable again. After that she resumed normal N7 duties. Personality Strict, dedicated, focused, mature and somewhat cold all have been used to describe Kristen. She is disciplined and often found to be rather intimidating. Kristen is good at hiding her emotions and doesn't often let them affect her duties. Even with all this considered she isn't completely unpleasant. Kristen places a lot of importance on protecting others which in turn makes her very dedicated to her job as an N7. When she's off-duty Kristen has been seen to smile more and adopt a more pleasant mood. While not to an extreme, she is happier and much easier to interact with when not pressured by her job. Due to her family situation while growing up, Kristen holds a lot of jealousy and anger towards Lorelei. She feels as though Lorelei was the favorite child which made her second rate to her sister. This isn't helped by the fact Lorelei never saw how broken the family got and never faced the struggles that Kristen did. The only reason Kristen looks out for Lorelei is merely because her mother asked her to. She gets along alright with Lorelei but often gets irritated. This isn't to say she doesn't care about her sister. Kristen will do whatever she can to ensure Lorelei is safe and that sometimes means treating her like a child which Lorelei fights her on. Powers and Abilities Kristen exhibits great speed and agility after being conditioned through extensive training. She is very smooth with her movements and can move quickly and quietly through a battlefield. As expected of an N7 Shadow, Kristen is highly trained with a monomolecular blade. *'Shadow Strike': Cloak and sneak behind your target to unleash a vicious sword attack. **While it is a devastating attack, Kristen uses it for little more than quick elimination. It's power is strong due to extensive sword training. She will sometimes use it to bypass defenses (IE: Get around a metal shield or omni-shield). *'Tactical Cloak': Become invisible. **Has a longer duration and is used to sneak around undetected. Using this allows her to strike harder and make her aim more precise, doing more damage than she would otherwise. *'Electric Slash': Unleash a wave of electrical energy from your sword to stun and damage all enemies within its range. **Kristen uses this power quite often to attack through solid objects and to take down shields/barriers. It is potent but inneffective at damaging armored foes. Non-Multiplayer Exclusive Powers: *'Cryo Blast': Flash-freeze and shatter unprotected enemies and slow down the rest. Weakens armor. **Kristen uses this more or less to aide with sniping and make piercing armor even easier. Trivia *Kristen was the first of Fera's N7 OCs to be created and developed. *She doesn't use her first name openly outside of the Alliance when on duty. She feels its use could make it easier for others to figure her out and find things to use against her. *Kristen is notably more relaxed and cheerful when around her sister when they're off-duty. *She is older than Lorelei by three years. *Kristen knows the N7 Slayer, Vauner, through training in as an N7. They met when they were undergoing agility and swordplay training. *Kristen amassed quite a collection of sniper rifles during the Reaper Invasion of 2186. *She prefers to use the N7 Valiant when it comes to sniper rifles. Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Mass Effect